Recommencer
by VeryBadCat
Summary: Theo est parti une fois que les chasseurs furent stoppé et que Scott et les autres eurent prit le départ pour la fac. Ce n'était pas une fuite malgré ce qui a été dit à l'époque... Mais plus de dix ans après quand c'est son passé qui revient à lui, il hésite sur la réaction a avoir. /SLASH/ Thiam. Don't like don't read
1. Prologue

**Voici le prologue d'une nouvelle fic à chapitre que je débute. Je ne parlerais pas de délai entre les chapitres, car je me connais je serais incapable de les tenir. C'est un Thiam. Car je trouve ce duo parfait, et pourtant bien trop peu représenté en fanfic française. Je posterais bientôt un tout petite bébé avec ce couple également. Bonne lecture à vous, et navrée pour les fautes, qui je le sais traînent sans doute encore dans tout ça.**

 **Recommencer -Prologue**

* * *

-Je m'en vais. Et me suivre ne va rien y changer.

Ces mots venaient de sortir de la bouche de Théo, sur un ton froid qui aurait pu faire flancher la volonté de beaucoup de monde. Sauf que le garçon face à lui était bien trop têtu pour son propre bien, et qu'il refusait de le laisser tranquille. Ce qui rendait moins simple le programme qu'il avait prévu.

-Tu vas faire quoi tout seul ? Fuir encore une fois ? Je croyais que tu voulais une meute? mais au final ce n'était qu'un autre de tes mensonges.

La chimère continua à marcher, sans prendre la peine de se retourner pour faire face à celui qui avait décidé de lui coller aux basques indéfiniment. Répondre ne servirait qu'à envenimer cette situation déjà tendue. Il accéléra juste le pas, voulant faire comprendre à Liam que cette discussion était terminée pour de bon. Le bruit des pas de celui qui aurait pu être son ami dans une autre vie se cala au même rythme que le sien. Il soupira pour montrer sa désapprobation au nouvel Alpha en devenir avant de se stopper étant arrivé à destination. Cherchant du regard la raison de sa venue en ce lieu.

Une voiture. Si possible pas trop compliquée à faucher.

-Tu vas vraiment t'enfuir ?

-Je ne fuis pas, je vais refaire ma vie. Maintenant Liam... Ta gueule, j'ai besoin de calme.

Ce fut sans surprise que Théo se retrouva tiré en arrière, une main désormais griffue posée, ou plutôt ancrée dans son épaule. Il retint un grognement, se laisser déborder par ses émotions n'était pas la bonne chose à faire s'il voulait pouvoir s'en sortir facilement. Il ne put toutefois retenir le sourire moqueur qui naquit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit les yeux dorés de son interlocuteur. Il allait s'en prendre une, c'était presque sur. Vraiment presque sur. Au moins ça lui ferait un souvenir, un peu comme un cadeau d'adieu de la part du joueur de lacrosse.

-Tu devrais apprendre à contrôler tout ça quand même. Ça fait très Docteur Jeckill et Mister Hyde.

A la place du coup qu'il s'apprêtait à recevoir, il eut le droit à une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas du tout. Liam venait de l'attirer à lui, pour le serrer entre ses bras. Et autant il aurait su gérer une petite bagarre que cette situation le troublait complètement. Il fallait que ça cesse, maintenant. Avant qu'il ne soit forcé de mettre fin à toute cette séquence émotion qui se finirait dans la douleur. Aussi physique que mentale.

-Tu m'aides à le faire... A revenir. Tu n'es pas de la meute de Scott, mais tu fais parti de la mienne.

Ces mots, c'était ceux qu'il avait voulu entendre depuis son retour. Mais là c'était beaucoup trop pour lui. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Liam avant de le repousser violemment, le faisant atterrir au sol. Puis il reprit son chemin, s'approchant de la voiture la plus près avant d'en briser la vitre avant d'un agile coup de coude. Il ne perdit pas de temps avant d'ouvrir la portière et s'installer sur le siège conducteur. Sans un regard pour Liam qui venait de se relever et qui s'approchait de la voiture, il fit sauter le dessous du tableau de bord à l'aide de ses griffes pour finalement en sortir les fils qui lui permettraient de partir au plus vite.

Alors que le moteur démarrait, la voiture fut parcourue d'une secousse tandis que le joueur de lacrosse se postait devant celle-ci, appuyant sur la capot du véhicule dans une dernière tentative pour le retenir.

-Si tu pars, ne reviens pas. Jamais.

La chimère passa une vitesse, avant de finalement faire avancer la voiture, appuyant sur l'accélérateur pour faire rugir le moteur et faire partir celui qui s'était donné pour mission de l'empêcher de s'en aller coûte que coûte. Le jeune loup recula brusquement avant de s'éloigner de la trajectoire de l'auto la tête basse. Théo passa la tête par la fenêtre brisée pour fixer Liam avant de cracher quelques mots, furieux.

-Finalement tu as raison. Je fuis. Mais c'est la dernière fois que tu me voie faire ça. Promis.

Il ne perdit ensuite pas de temps a sortir du parking sur lequel il se trouvait, quittant cette ville pour un nouvel endroit. Pour se donner la possibilité de refaire sa vie loin de ce qui lui rappellerait son passé.

Liam passa une main rageuse sur ses joues, effaçant les quelques larmes que ce nouvel échec et cet adieu avaient fait surgir. Il sortit son téléphone, puis chercha dans son répertoire le numéro qui pourrait peut être permettre de stopper Théo.

Il porta l'objet à son oreille, avant de soupirer attendant que la tonalité cesse pour avoir un interlocuteur. Lorsqu'une voix froide se fit entendre il répondit, luttant pour maîtriser les tremblement qui le secouaient encore.

-Allo, j'appelle pour déclarer un vol de voiture. Sur le parking du bowling. Vous voulez le numéro de plaque ?

* * *

 _ **Voilà j'espère que ça vous à plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, ça fait toujours du bien et ça aide a progresser.**_

 _ **Le Chat**_


	2. Chapitre 1

**Voilà la suite, que je poste assez vite du fait que j'étais très inspirée...et que j'ai aussi un bébé qui est la meilleur des Beta (merci Darn). Voilà, vos reviews m'ont en tout cas fait très plaisir, et me motivent encore plus pour cette fic qui je pense fera beaucoup plus de chapitres que ce que je ne pensais. Des chapitres qui ne seront plus jamais postés aussi vite que celui-ci. Mais je tenterais d'en poster au moins un par mois par la suite. (Ouais je suis lente je sais...)**

* * *

15 ans plus tard,

La porte s'ouvrit en fracas, ne faisant toutefois pas assez de bruit pour faire émerger l'homme qui dormait allongé en travers du lit. La petite fille qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre, fixa son occupant quelques secondes avant de finalement grimper sur le meuble pour sauter sur celui-ci et son occupant.

\- DEBOUT, C'EST L'HEURE ! Lève-toi !

Un grognement s'échappa de la bouche du garçon, tandis que la gamine lui sautait à présent directement dessus. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle se laissa tomber lourdement sur lui, qu'il se réveilla totalement, repoussant la petite fille qui chuta du lit. Mais il s'en moquait. Une partie de son intégrité venait d'être touchée, une de celles qu'il préférait. Il porta ses mains à son entrejambe, pleurnichant un peu à cause de la douleur avant de se redresser tant bien que mal.

Il baissa les yeux, écartant le haut de son boxer pour évaluer l'état de son matériel avant de gémir. Sa main positionnée de façon à cacher ce qu'il faisait à la petite, il le regarda une dernière fois avant de laisser claquer l'élastique de son sous-vêtement pour qu'il se repositionne tout seul. Une mauvaise idée, il sanglota sous la douleur se penchant pour récupérer son portable posé sur le matelas près de lui et regarder l'heure. Pour savoir si cette torture était vraiment justifiable de la part de cette engeance démoniaque ou non.

\- Tu m'as poussée.

\- Et toi tu viens de tuer mes futurs enfants.

Il venait de répondre à la petite du tac-au-tac, sans prendre la peine de la regarder, fixant son écran de téléphone, tentant de faire passer ce que ses yeux voyaient à son cerveau, pour ensuite intégrer l'information. Après un temps de réaction anormalement long pour un loup, mais totalement justifié de la part d'un trentenaire qui ne se lève plus aux aurores depuis des années, il comprit ce que ces chiffres signifiaient.

\- Oh merde, on est à la bourre, ton père va me tuer. Va t'habiller.

La gosse se releva, puis fixa l'homme un petit sourire mesquin aux lèvres. Elle lui rappelait quelqu'un, aucun doute là-dessus. Elle quitta la pièce et c'est à cet instant qu'il se rendit compte que la gamine était déjà vêtue, prête à partir pour l'école.

Il se leva, ne prenant même pas la peine de repositionner convenablement la couette sur son lit, avant de partir à la recherche d'un jean propre et d'un t-shirt. Il manqua de s'étaler au sol, trébuchant sur une vielle paire de chaussette, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter sa mauvaise humeur. Il se dirigea vers la salle d'eau, levant juste la tête pour donner une nouvelle instruction à celle qu'il considérait comme sa nièce.

\- Je veux que tu ais mangé quand je te rejoindrais.

Un cri rageur suivis de quelques jurons colorés qu'une gosse de neuf ans ne devrait en aucun cas connaître furent la seule réponse à laquelle il eut le droit. Il était sûr que Trish ne se comportait jamais de cette façon quand elle était chez elle. Non, ce comportement de démone mal lunée, elle lui réservait. Jamais elle n'oserait agir de cette façon avec ses parents.

C'est sans surprise qu'il découvrit Trish en train de poser son bol dans l'évier lorsqu'il l'a rejoignit dix minutes plus tard dans la cuisine. Aussi énervante soit-elle, elle était aussi plutôt obéissante. Il attrapa une dosette de café avant de la glisser dans la cafetière, la mettant en marche pour qu'elle lui donne au plus vite sa dose de carburant pour commencer la journée. Il regarda le liquide fumant s'écouler dans son mug tout en glissant une main sur son plan de travail pour attraper la deuxième chose qui lui était nécessaire au réveil depuis de longues années.

Il déboucha sa bouteille, observant un bref instant la fleur qui flottait au milieu du liquide ambré qu'elle contenait avant de récupérer sa tasse et y verser une bonne lampée d'alcool pour finir de la remplir. Il regarda ensuite sa bouteille une dernière fois, un peu hésitant avant de porter le goulot directement à sa bouche, savourant la brûlure du whisky dans sa gorge. Il ferma finalement sa bouteille de Jack Daniels, la posant avec délicatesse sur son plan de travail pour enfin savourer une gorgée de son café.

\- Tu sais qu'en Irlande on y met aussi de la chantilly ?

Il manqua de recracher la gorgée qu'il venait de prendre sous le choc de ce qu'avait dis la fillette. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de rétorquer quoi que ce soit que celle-ci continuait déjà sur sa lancée.

\- Papa te tuera si tu prends la voiture avec moi en ayant bu. Et avant que tu demandes, les deux le feront.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, ne pouvant retenir un rire amusé. Il prit une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson avant de répondre de la façon la plus calme possible.

\- C'est pour ça qu'on y va à pied. Ton école n'est pas si loin.

\- Donc on va être encore plus en retard. On a le remplaçant de mademoiselle Mills aujourd'hui. C'est son premier jour. Je vais être la fille en retard à ses yeux pour les cinq mois à venir. Merci du cadeau...

Il vida sa tasse sans chercher à répondre à la gosse, déposant l'objet en porcelaine près de sa bouteille. Il attrapa ses clefs qui traînaient sur la table avant de se diriger vers la porte de son appartement ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire en voyant que Trish l'y attendait déjà. Il récupéra le sac à dos rose fluo de la jeune fille sur la patère avant de tendre son manteau à celle-ci avec un petit sourire.

\- Je suis sûr que tu trouveras le moyen de te venger de moi. Et je dirais à ton instit que c'est de ma faute.

Trish fixa son oncle un peu déçue de voir que celui-ci était aussi peu réactif à tout ce qu'elle lui infligeait. Elle l'aimait après tout, et avait déjà vu des photos de lui plus jeune. Souriant. Réellement. Pas ces ersatz de signes de joie qu'il leur offrait quand le coeur y était. Elle l'avait toujours connue ainsi et se demandait encore ce qui avait bien pu le rendre aussi aigri et dépressif. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle tentait d'attaquer ce sujet elle se heurtait toujours à un mur. Parfaitement consciente que les adultes de son entourage lui dissimulaient des informations importantes à ce sujet, elle avait commencé à mener sa petite enquête. Qui avait été un échec lamentable malgré tous ses efforts. Après tout elle n'était qu'une enfant et passer outre les cachotteries des adultes n'était pas une chose simple, loin de là. Elle attrapa la main de son oncle, le suivant dans la cage d'escalier, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire malgré elle en voyant son sac ballotter sur le dos de l'adulte.

Il arrivèrent devant l'école élémentaire avec seulement cinq minutes de retard. Ce qui n'était pas trop mal vu qu'elle n'avait réussi à réveiller son oncle seulement que trentes minutes avant le début des cours. Ils arrivèrent en courant dans le couloir, Trish guidant son oncle du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

Il accrocha le cartable et la veste de la pré-adolescente au premier porte-manteau disponible avant de se baisser pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

\- Pas d'insolence. Passe une bonne journée et n'oublies pas que tu devras rester un peu à l'étude ce soir vu que je finis après toi.

Trish tira la langue à son oncle avant de le gratifier d'une sourire étincelant.

\- Et toi n'arrive pas en retard, tu commences à dix heures ce matin.

Le trentenaire serra la petite contre lui, se demandant comment sa vie avait pu tourner de cette façon. Avec une môme qui savait mieux gérer sa vie que lui-même. Il l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte de sa classe, tapant deux coups secs contre celle-ci. Histoire de se présenter à ce nouveau prof et pouvoir ensuite donner ses premières impressions sur celui-ci aux parents de la petite.

Il entendit les bruits des enfants se stopper progressivement alors que la porte s'ouvrait. Fixant ses pieds de façon un peu honteuse, comme si lui-même avait peur de faire une rentrée scolaire avec un nouvel instituteur, il se présenta du mieux qu'il put pour enfin s'excuser.

\- Bonjour, je suis monsieur Dunbar, les parents de Trish sont absents quelques semaines c'est moi qui m'en occupe. C'est de ma faute pour le retard.

Comme si la gamine avait attendu ce signal depuis le début, elle se précipita dans la classe, lançant un "Bonjour" bref à son tour en passant près du remplaçant de Mademoiselle Mills. C'est ce qui força Liam à redresser la tête, pour finalement se stopper et se mettre à bafouiller pitoyablement. N'osant défier le regard de l'homme qui venait d'apparaître face à lui. Un homme qu'il avait dû arrêter de chercher après quelques temps ne pouvant continuer de vivre ainsi, se faisant une raison, aussi dure soit-elle.

* * *

 _ **Voilà pour ce premier chapitre, j'ai tenté de garder un peu le mystère sur l'identité de cet homme mystère, même si je pense qu'à la moitié du chapitre il est complètement grillé. Et n'oubliez pas un tite review ne coûte rien, m'aide à m'améliorer et réchauffe mon tit coeur. VBC**_


	3. Chapitre 2

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, qui je l'espère vous plaira. En tout cas merci d'avoir été si nombreux à le lire, et d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une de ses reviews qui m'a fait tant plaisir. Merci encore à mon super bébé qui a fait un correc a vitesse grand V. (Darness KM) Je vous laisse donc ici, en espérant que vous passerez un bon moment.**

 **Le prochain chapitre arrivera dans 3 semaines et je conserverais surement ce rythme jusqu'à la fin de cette fic.**

* * *

Il n'écouta même pas le nouvel instituteur lorsque celui-ci l'excusa pour son retard. Son esprit complètement obnubilé par la scène qui se déroulait face à lui. Il était là.

Accroupi à côté d'une petite fille aux longs cheveux blonds ondulés. Essuyant les larmes de la gosse, ne semblant même pas avoir remarqué sa présence. Il le vit poser ses lèvres sur le front de la petite avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux et lui faire un grand sourire. Un spectacle qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé voir de toute sa vie.

Un Théo Raeken, à des années lumières de la dernière image qu'il avait gravé de lui dans son esprit. Portant un costume noir assez sobre malgré son élégance certaine, une légère barbe mangeant le bas de son visage. Mais ces yeux, il les aurait reconnu entre milles, à force de les avoir trop cherchés sur le visage d'autres hommes.

Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de cette image, complètement figé sur le seuil de cette salle de classe, ne parvenant pas à reprendre son souffle.

\- Je suis désolé, elle a un peu de mal avec les nouvelles personnes. Mais tout va bien se passer. N'est-ce pas ma puce ?

La blondinette releva son regard vers l'adulte, un sourire naissant sur son visage avant de confirmer la chose d'un hochement de tête. Elle serra une dernière fois l'homme contre elle, passant ses bras derrière son cou avant de répondre.

\- Oui Papa.

Théo la gratifia d'un doux sourire, ce qui eut le mérite de faire battre le cœur de Liam un peu plus vite qu'à l'accoutumée... Il était papa. Et il souriait comme il ne l'avait jamais vu le faire, comme si c'était naturel pour lui. Le jeune père se détacha de la fillette et ce n'est que lorsqu'il passa à côté du loup, le poussant légèrement que celui-ci se rendit vraiment compte de l'aubaine qui s'offrait devant lui. Il avait enfin retrouvé la chimère. Celle-ci baissa les yeux en le frôlant, son cœur s'emballant légèrement.

\- Pardon Monsieur.

Bon, il était sûr que c'était Théo, son rythme cardiaque le trahissant de la plus belle façon possible, mais pour une personne normale rien n'était décelable dans son comportement. Il regarda une dernière fois Trish, le temps de glisser un dernier avertissement silencieux à celle-ci avant de partir lui aussi dans le couloir, suivant cet enfoiré de Raeken qui réapparaissait dans sa vie et décidait de l'ignorer royalement. Option qu'il refusait, il l'avait cherché, s'était inquiété et finalement en était arrivé à croire que la chimère était morte seule et dans l'oubli. Ce qui était bien plus crédible dans la tête de l'actuel Alpha de Beacon Hills que la situation actuelle.

Il accéléra progressivement, prenant toutefois garde à ne pas courir, histoire de ne pas se faire remarquer de suite par l'équipe éducative de l'établissement scolaire, et encore moins passer pour un illuminé devant les enfants. C'est en voyant Théo passer la porte qu'il osa enfin l'appeler, sans pour autant hausser la voix, sachant parfaitement que le fuyard l'entendrait facilement.

\- Théo. Théo attends-moi faut qu'on parle !

Il vit l'homme en costume partir en courant vers le parking de l'établissement scolaire, fuyant à nouveau. C'était à croire que certaines habitudes ne se perdaient pas malgré les années. Il se mit à courir, lui aussi. Se moquant à cet instant des conventions sociales qui l'avaient empêchées de le faire jusque-là. Il n'allait certainement pas le laisser lui échapper de cette façon. Pas aussi facilement en tout cas. Il arriva sur le parking juste assez vite pour voir la chimère démarrer une berline bleue et s'en aller sans perdre de temps... C'était la troisième fois qu'il lui faisait ce coup-là. Et il allait devoir faire en sorte que ce soit la dernière, ne supportant pas de se sentir abandonné de cette façon à chaque fois.

Le plus dur c'était le comportement qu'avait eu Théo, l'ignorer totalement. Alors qu'ils avaient été amis et qu'ils s'étaient sauvés la vie mutuellement il y a une quinzaine d'année. Comment pouvait-il faire l'impasse sur tout ça. Il grogna se sentant doucement mais sûrement perdre le contrôle. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, avant de comprendre.

Corey emmenait sa fille à l'école tous les matins. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer que la fille de Théo était scolarisée dans la même école que Trish. Et il ne lui avait rien dis, préférant le voir se morfondre plutôt que de dévoiler un secret qui était voué à se retrouver un jour éventé. Il sortit son portable d'une de ses poches, avant de taper un message court mais pourtant très clair à son couple d'ami.

"Depuis combien de temps ?"

Il garda son cellulaire en main, ne prenant même pas la peine de le ranger, étant sûr que même s'il les dérangeait pour leur seconde lune de miel, Mason et Corey prendraient le temps de lui répondre rapidement. Il se mit à marcher en direction de son appartement, serrant le petit appareil entre ses doigts, ne voulant en aucun cas risquer de louper la vibration qui l'avertirait d'un nouveau message. Juste histoire de savoir quelle serait l'excuse que ces deux traîtres lui serviraient pour ne pas lui avoir parlé de tout ça dès qu'ils avaient été mis au courant du retour de Théo. Connaître la raison pour laquelle ils avaient décidé de le laisser se morfondre alors que son mal-être n'avait plus de raison d'être.

Il arriva rapidement devant son immeuble, sa main serrant son cellulaire, se retenant juste de ne pas y aller plus fort pour ne pas le briser entre ses doigts. Il grimpa les marches en courant, avant de stopper tout mouvement quand son portable réagit enfin. Il s'assit tout de suite sur les marches, avant d'ouvrir la messagerie de l'appareil, se rendant compte seulement à cet instant que ses griffes avaient décidé de s'octroyer une petite sortie.

Merde, loup depuis plus de la moitié de sa vie et toujours aussi minable lorsqu'il s'agissait de se contrôler. Il ferma les yeux, inspirant et expirant profondément, murmurant son mantra pour lui-même.

\- Lune..Soleil...Vérité

Suivi d'une nouvelle respiration profonde. Avant de finalement répéter ces trois petits mots qui avaient un tel pouvoir sur lui. Au bout de plusieurs essais, se sentant enfin un peu plus détendu et en paix avec lui-même, il se risqua à ouvrir les yeux et les baisser vers ses mains et son téléphone. En effet celles-ci avaient retrouvées une apparence tout ce qu'il y avait de plus classique. Il fit glisser son doigt sur l'écran tactile, ouvrant la discussion avant de gronder fortement en voyant le contenu de ce message.

"Huit semaines"

Ces deux enflures, avaient eu le cran de le regarder dans les yeux pendant ces deux derniers mois alors qu'ils savaient que la chimère était revenue. Après l'avoir vu dépérir pendant des années, remontant difficilement la pente pour réussir à trouver un équilibre qui lui permettait de ne pas devenir dingue. Il tapa une réponse rapide, tentant de garder suffisamment son calme pour ne pas briser son téléphone sous la colère.

"Vous m'avez trahi. J'avais le droit de savoir."

Il enfonça son cellulaire dans le fond d'une de ses poches, plongeant à la recherche de son trousseau de clés par la même occasion. Il se releva rapidement avant de finir de grimper les deux étages qui le séparaient de son chez lui. Une fois entré dans son appartement, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour y prendre une douche avant de finalement changer d'avis et prendre la direction de sa cuisine, allant retrouver celle qui était devenue une bonne amie au fil des années. Il ne se donna même pas la peine de se servir un verre, portant directement le goulot de la bouteille d'alcool, à ses lèvres, avalant plusieurs longues gorgées avant d'enfin éloigner l'objet de son visage, le regardant fixement, complètement hypnotisé par l'étiquette collée dessus.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à la chimère, se disant que même dans ses rêves les plus fous il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé finir ainsi. En costume, comme n'importe quel gratte-papier lambda, et surtout papa d'une jolie petite fille. Cette gosse avec qui Théo avait semblé si tendre, si loin de ce qu'il avait pu montrer de lui durant la trop courte période où ils s'étaient fréquentés. Cette fillette qui signifiait que Théo avait réussi à avoir une vie sentimentale, alors que lui ne faisait qu'enchaîner les désastres sur ce plan-là.

Il reposa la bouteille qu'il regardait toujours sans trop y penser, avant de lever les yeux vers l'horloge accrochée au-dessus de la porte, et qui à cet instant lui montrait qu'il allait commencer le boulot dans une petite demi-heure. Il ne devait pas être à la bourre aujourd'hui, il devait superviser l'entrainement des cheerleaders avant de s'occuper de l'équipe de lacrosse féminine du lycée une bonne partie de la journée.

Il sursauta presque en sentant son téléphone vibrer à nouveau au fond de sa poche. Il l'en extirpa prestement, espérant avoir le droit à une explication valable de la part de ses amis. Son regard se figea un court instant lorsqu'il vit la réponse qui venait de lui parvenir.

"On en parlera ce soir. Laisse cette bouteille tranquille."

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, et il jeta le cellulaire au loin, le regardant s'écraser contre le mur qui lui faisait face. Il sortit de son appartement encore plus vite qu'il n'y était entré, dévalant les cinq étages comme s'il avait le diable aux fesses.

Sa journée de travail lui parut affreusement longue, n'arrivant pas à lui changer les idées, laissant son esprit vagabonder, cherchant une solution pour réussir à coincer Théo facilement et éviter un conflit inutile.

Ou pas. Il était sûr que cogner sur la chimère lui ferait du bien, même si cela ne devrait durer qu'un temps.

Lorsque la fin de sa journée sonna enfin, il ne perdit pas de temps pour se rendre à sa voiture, avant de partir récupérer Trish à l'école. Il ne fut même pas surpris de ne pas retrouver la berline bleue du revenant en arrivant devant l'établissement scolaire. Après tout les cours étaient déjà finis depuis plus d'une heure trente, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Il ne parvint même pas à rendre le sourire éclatant que lui décerna sa nièce de cœur lorsqu'il débarqua devant la salle d'étude pour venir la ramener à la maison. Il tenta d'ignorer les regards que lui lançait Trish dans la voiture, ne faisant que le strict minimum pour parler avec elle. Ce n'est qu'une fois rentré chez lui qu'il pensa à quelques chose, si Mason et Corey refusaient de lui parler tout de suite, la petite, elle, lui délivrerait peut-être les quelques informations qu'elle avait à sa disposition.

Il servit le repas de la gamine, avant d'oser se lancer.

\- Alors ce nouvel instit ? Tu as été prise en photo et affichée sur le mur de la honte pour ton affreux retard ?

Trish se stoppa en pleine mastication, un peu surprise par ce changement de comportement de la part de son oncle. Celui-ci n'avait quasiment pas lâché un mot depuis qu'il était venu la récupérer et là il se moquait d'elle, comme à son habitude. Comme si son comportement depuis deux heures n'avait pas été aussi étrange. Elle avala le contenu de sa bouche avant de lever les yeux vers lui et le gratifier d'une moue boudeuse comme celle qu'elle voyait régulièrement sur le visage de Madame Stilinski.

\- Il est gentil. Mais ce serait bien que tu te réveilles à temps demain matin. Et les suivants, histoire que ça ne recommence pas. Et toi ?

Liam marmonna quelques mots à propos de gamines en mini-jupes et d'équipe féminine et la petite comprit que la journée de son oncle n'avait pas du être des plus stimulante. Elle lui fit un nouveau sourire avant de retourner à son assiette, plongeant sa fourchette dedans avec enthousiasme.

\- Et la petite blonde qui avait peur ça a été ?

En prononçant ces mots, Liam se dit qu'il n'était pas le roi de la subtilité, loin de là. Mais Trish n'avait que neuf ans, et ce même si elle pouvait facilement se montrer plus mûre que les autres enfants de son âge. La petite métisse le fixa intensément de ses yeux bleus lavande, surprise d'entendre son oncle lui poser des questions qui impliquaient une réelle réponse. Elle lui fit un sourire éblouissant, rendant le contour de sa bouche rougis par la sauce des pâtes presque comique.

\- Erin avait un peu peur, mais c'est passé tout seul. Ils ont même pas eu besoin d'appeler monsieur Lauren.

Le regard un peu décontenancé que son oncle posa sur elle lui fit comprendre que quelques précisions seraient sans doute bien utile.

\- Erin c'est la blonde avec les cheveux longs, et monsieur Lauren c'est son père.

Liam sentit l'air qu'il avait emmagasiné das ses poumons le quitter subitement. Sous le choc de l'information que Trish venait de lui donner. Théo avait été jusqu'à changer de nom, histoire de rester un fuyard jusqu'au bout. Il se força à répondre quelques mots à la petite qui n'allait pas comprendre s'il changeait de comportement sans raison apparente.

\- C'est bien pour elle. Pour son père aussi.

Pour Théo. Qui était papa. Qui à la vue de son costume devait être mieux entré dans la vie adulte que lui. Théo qui avait changé de nom, et peut-être même de prénom. Dont il ne savait plus rien. S'il avait réellement su qui il était à une période.

Il se passa la main sur le visage tandis que Trish terminait avec appétit son assiette de spaghettis à la bolognaise bon marché. Il enroula quelques pâtes autour de sa fourchette, avant de se résigner au moment de porter le couvert à sa bouche. Il aurait pu rester un moment à regarder fixement le petit objet s'il n'avait pas été coupé dans ses pensées lointaines par la petite voix de la fillette.

\- Liam... Je peux jouer sur la console après m'être brossé les dents ?

Il leva ses yeux vers la petite, répondant à sa demande d'un hochement de tête. Comment pourrait-il refuser quelque chose à cette gamine quand elle le regardait de cette façon ?

* * *

 _ **N'oubliez chaque petite review est un ronronnement du chat juste pour vous. VBC**_


	4. Chapitre 3

**Voilà, avec un peu d'avance mon chapitre 3. Qui a eu le don de mettre mon bébé en rogne quand je lui ai envoyé pour la correc, je préfère vous prévenir de suite. Je suis très surprise de l'acceuil que vous offrez à cette fic, voir autant de review et de fav, ou follow me réchauffe le cœur. Mais le plus beau dans tout ça c'est le contenu de ses reviews. Tant de gentilles choses de votre part, ça me rend toute chose. On se revoit dans environ 3 semaines, ne faites rien que le chat ne ferait pas.**

* * *

Il avait fais quelques parties avec Trish avant de finalement la laisser pour s'isoler un peu dans la salle de bain et en profiter pour se laver. Il passa par sa chambre, récupérant le linge qui traînait un peu partout dans celle-ci avant de fourrer la machine. Il ferma la porte de la pièce d'eau à clé avant de se dévêtir pour grossir un peu la quantité de linge à laver. Il jeta un gobelet de lessive dans le tambour de celle-ci avant de la mettre en route, laissant le vacarme qui en provenait envahir la pièce et même tout le couloir.

Une fois dans la cabine de douche, il laissa l'eau chaude tomber en pluie sur lui. Cela l'aidait à se vider la tête, en tout cas c'est ce qui marchait le mieux la plupart de temps, avec l'alcool. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa doucement aller jusqu'à la perte de contrôle, il en avait besoin après cette journée pour ne pas devenir dingue. Relâcher la pression au bon moment, pour ne pas laisser son loup débarquer en public et prendre les devants. Il rouvrit les yeux, laissant apercevoir la lueur rouge sang qui les habitait. Puis il commença à se laver, agissant le plus normalement du monde ne se souciant guère des griffes qui pointaient doucement au bout de ses doigts.

Ce n'est qu'en sortant de la cabine qu'il se força à revenir entièrement à lui en entendant des voix lui parvenir depuis le salon. Il se sécha rapidement avant d'enfiler en vitesse un boxer et un t-shirt qu'il avait pensé à emmener avec lui dans la pièce d'eau. Il ouvrit la porte avant de se diriger sans perdre de temps vers la source du bruit.

Ce qu'il vit lui confirma ce qu'il avait pensé, la petite Trish se trouvait toujours bien installée mais elle avait un sourire qui lui mangeait toute la partie basse du visage et elle babillait joyeusement.

\- En tout cas, on est super content que ce nouvel instit soit aussi "Sympa".

\- Mais de toute façon ça ne change rien au fait que tu dois bien te conduire en classe. Mieux qu'avec Liam.

L'Alpha ne put retenir un sourire en entendant Mason. Au moins celui-ci semblait tout à fait conscient du comportement de sa fille lorsque celle-ci n'était pas avec ses parents. À moins que ce traitement lui soit réservé. Un drôle de privilège dans ce cas.

Il progressa dans le salon avant de venir s'affaler sur le canapé aux côtés de la gamine, profitant que celle-ci ne le regarde pas pour fixer l'écran et donc ses deux parents d'un regard noir. Il vit Corey pâlir à vue d'œil, et ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il avait trouvé la proie à laquelle il arriverait a tirer le plus facilement les explications qu'il exigeait au sujet de cette trahison. Car c'était réellement le mot qui convenait le mieux au sujet de la dissimulation du retour de Théo en ville.

\- Salut Liam.

Il fit voyager son regard vers Mason pour le dévisager à son tour avant de faire claquer sa langue de désapprobation pour finalement se tourner vers la petite toujours confortablement installée à côté de lui.

\- Ma grande tu devrais aller te coucher. Sinon demain ce ne sera pas à cause de moi si on est à nouveau en retard.

La petite métisse se tourna vers lui, affichant une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres. Elle le fixa quelques secondes avant de se retourner vers la télévision, attendant que ses pères lui donnent un sursit de quelques minutes avant de devoir se coucher. Le rire de Mason envahit la pièce, amusé par le manège de sa fille unique. Hilarité rapidement reprise par le second père de la gamine. Trish quant à elle se tassait doucement au fond du sofa, comprenant que son petit manège n'avait en rien fonctionné comme elle l'espérait. Elle soupira à plusieurs reprises, levant des yeux faussement tristes, mais véritablement manipulateurs vers ses pères. Le rire de Mason se fit entendre quelques instants avant que celui-ci ne se reprenne et ne fixe sa fille d'un regard désapprobateur.

\- Trish, pas de caprices. Tu devrais déjà être au lit à cette heure et ce depuis plus d'un quart d'heure. Compris ?

La jeune métisse baissa les yeux face à cette remontrance à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas. Ce fut la voix chaleureuse de son second père qui lui fit relever la tête, un petit sourire réapparaissant déjà sur son visage.

\- Certes, tu devrais être couchée, mais on est aussi très content que tu ne le sois pas. On aurait été triste de te louper en appelant trop tard. On t'aime tellement, et tu nous manques déjà.

Liam ne put s'empêcher d'attirer la petite fille dans ses bras en voyant que celle-ci commençait à renifler, montrant ainsi que ses pères lui manquaient eux aussi. Il déposa un baiser sur son front avant de passer une main dans ses longs cheveux aux boucles si serrées, prenant garde à ne pas les mêler. Les yeux lavande de sa nièce croisèrent les siens et il lui rendit un regard un peu humide lui aussi, laissant la pression accumulée depuis le début de la journée redescendre. La fillette détourna finalement le regard, rapportant toute son attention vers l'écran ou ses pères étaient toujours retransmis. Elle fit glisser une main le long de ses joues pour effacer les marques de sa tristesse avant de se lever.

\- Je vous aime aussi. Et vous me manquez. Même oncle Liam est triste, il pleure lui aussi. Bisous et bonne nuit tout le monde.

\- Bonne nuit Princesse.

Les trois hommes répondirent d'une même voix, Liam ne prenant même pas le temps de se sentir outré par la réfléxion de la petite. Il la regarda partir vers le couloir, attendant que le son de la porte de sa chambre se refermant lui parvienne pour se lever du sofa et partir en direction de la cuisine se chercher un bière dans le réfrigérateur. Il en fit sauter la capsule avant d'en boire une gorgée, faisant baisser le niveau à l'intérieur du récipient. Il profita du fait de ne pas être dans le champ de vision des deux autres pour remplir la bouteille jusqu'au goulot avec du wisky. Il porta sa bière à ses lèvres une nouvelle fois, tout en refaisant son apparition dans le salon, se laissant finalement tomber lourdement dans son canapé. Il fixa l'écran de télévision quelques seconde avant de siroter une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool puis de faire claquer sa langue de désapprobation.

\- Bande de fumiers. Vous avez intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse pour ne pas m'avoir dis que ce fuyard était revenu.

Corey et Mason se regardèrent quelques instants avant de finalement baisser les yeux. Ce fut la chimère qui prit la parole, n'osant toujours pas relever le regard vers la caméra.

\- Il nous a dis que tu lui avais interdit de revenir à Beacon Hills.

Liam se passa une main dans les cheveux, ne pouvant contredire Corey. Juste déçu que Théo lui ait donné cette information, et choqué à l'idée que la chimère ait pu prendre cet ultimatum au sérieux à l'époque. Il grogna avant de se forcer à répondre, tentant de se justifier par la même occasion.

-J'étais en colère à l'époque, je ne voulais qu'il s'en aille. Il venait de me rejeter, je pensais qu'il aurait changé d'avis. Mais non ce sale con est parti, et a visiblement réussi à refaire sa vie. Même si ça impliquait de nous abandonner derrière lui.

\- Il ne nous a pas abandonné. Il n'avait jamais promis qu'il resterait après tout ça. Et même quinze ans après tu es toujours en colère, malgré tout le whisky que tu t'envoies pour tenter de te le cacher.

Mason avait a présent les yeux rivés droit devant lui alors qu'il venait de reprendre la parole. Son regard transpirait la déception et la colère, et cela donna l'impression à l'Alpha d'assister à son propres procès alors que c'était son couple d'amis qui lui avait caché une chose primordiale. Il allait ouvrir la bouche, prêt a envoyer son ami d'enfance sur les roses quand celui-ci continua son petit laïus.

\- Il est heureux, a réussi à refaire sa vie. À ne pas retomber dans ses travers. Il est papa d'une adorable petite fille. Il ne veut plus entendre parler de son passé, ça a été dur pour nous d'arriver à lui adresser la parole quand on l'a retrouvé, et on a vite compris que si on voulait y arriver il faudrait faire comme si tout recommençait à zéro. Si tu veux le retrouver juste pour te donner bonne conscience, tu devrais laisser tomber.

Liam fixait son ami, blessé, se rendant compte de ce que tout ces mots qui sortaient de la bouche de celui qu'il côtoyait depuis sa tendre enfance, n'étaient pas là pour qu'ils lui demandent pardon. Non, ils ne faisaient qu'appuyer les raisons qui les avaient poussés à lui cacher le retour de Théo. Cette fichue chimère qu'il avait cherché en vain, alors que celle-ci se refaisait une vie, allant même jusqu'à mettre une fille en cloque et changer de nom. Il se leva brusquement, donnant un coup de pied dans la table basse en bois bas de gamme qui se trouvait devant lui, portant sa bouteille a ses lèvres pour finir de la vider d'un trait. Il se pencha, posant le vestige de ce nouvel abus sur le meuble, avant de se tapoter le torse du plat de la main, rotant sans gêne.

Il lança juste un regard vers l'écran, souriant en voyant la grimace qui était apparue sur le visage de Corey suite au bruit qu'il venait de laisser lui échapper. Il regarda ses deux amis, avant de se concentrer sur sa respiration, pour éviter de perdre le contrôle pour la seconde fois de la journée.

\- S'il est si heureux sans moi, il aurait fallu faire en sorte que je ne le croise pas. Trouver une autre nounou pour la petite, ou bien faire plus simple encore : Ne pas partir du tout. Huit semaines que vous savez qu'il est dans le coin, et vous laissez échapper le secret d'une façon aussi bête ? J'croyais que c'était moi le débile de la bande ! Mais non, toi tu as trouvé logique de prendre le risque que je vienne flinguer tout ce joli bonheur qu'a ce Monsieur Lauren... Même ça, ça a changé.

Il avait pointé Mason du doigt en prononçant ses dernières phrases, se désintéressant pour l'occasion totalement de Corey. Il se doutait au fond de lui que l'afro-américain était en partie responsable de la façon dont avait éclaté cette histoire, il s'approcha de la télé, en profitant pour retirer ses chaussons, se préparant tout doucement à aller se coucher, voulant juste que cette discussion se termine au plus vite. Il n'avait pas envie d'être clément avec ses amis ce soir, il ne voulait pas les entendre lui expliquer qu'il était la raison pour laquelle il lui avait caché que ses quinze ans de manque étaient finis. Il ne pouvait pas accepter qu'ils préfèrent prendre sa défense à lui. Ses défauts ils les connaissaient, mais ils n'avaient pas été là. Ce jour-là, quand la chimère l'avait abandonné sur ce parking, il était seul. Les autres n'ayant pas prit la peine de venir, alors que personne n'avait été étonné par le fuite de la chimère.

\- Liam, tu crois vraiment qu'on a pas fais ça en sachant ce qui risquerait de se passer ?

\- à vrai dire on espérait que ça arrive... Le débile de la meute c'est moi. Évite de l'oublier et de vouloir me piquer mon poste par la même occasion.

Corey avait réussi à faire naître un sourire sur son visage, lui faisant presque oublier la raison pour laquelle il avait eu besoin de discuter avec ses amis ce soir. Il cligna des yeux, n'osant pas réellement croire ce que son esprit semblait décrypter à travers les paroles du couple.

\- Donc... Vous avez fais exprès.

Non, il n'était pas long à la détente. Enfin...pas tout le temps.

\- Non mais franchement Liam... Bien sûr, qu'on avait calculé ça. Bon peut-être pas assez le côté colère du grand méchant loup, mais le reste oui. Si on t'a laissé Trish, à toi et ton soucis de... tu me comprends, c'est qu'on avait nos raisons. Te donner une chance de le retrouver, lui dire ce que tu as sur le cœur. On est prêt à prendre le risque que tu lui fasses du mal pour ça.

\- Enfin... Pas en le frappant. Ou pas trop en tout cas. Tu vois de quoi on veut te parler ?

Corey venait encore une fois de finir de parler à la suite de son mari, attrapant sa main pour la serrer dans la sienne et finalement la porter à sa bouche pour l'embrasser. Plus de seize ans que ces deux-là étaient ensemble, et il les trouvait toujours aussi dégoulinants de mièvrerie après toutes ces années.

Il ne savait pas s'il trouvait ça écœurant, ou s'il était envieux de cette relation que les deux hommes avaient. La seule fois où il avait eu une relation qui lui avait semblé être due à l'amour, c'était avec Hayden qu'il partageait ces moments de tendresse. Hayden qui lui avait envoyé un mail, deux jours après la fuite de Théo pour lui annoncer qu'elle ne se sentait pas prête pour une relation longue distance et qu'il valait mieux qu'ils restent amis. Ils l'étaient encore. Depuis il avait eu quelques coups d'un soir, plus ou moins réguliers, des filles, mais aussi des hommes qu'il levait en boîte de nuit ou dans des bars, pour mieux les mettre à la porte de son appartement une fois leurs ébats terminés. Rien de magique, mais ça lui convenait la plupart du temps.

Il partit en direction de la cuisine, ne prenant même pas le temps de répondre à ses amis, jetant sa bouteille dans le compartiment de sa poubelle adapté au verre, avant de revenir dans le salon. Il attrapa la télécommande sur la table basse, prêt à éteindre la télévision, se stoppant juste au moment d'appuyer sur le bouton.

\- Merci les gars. Je vous déteste toujours, mais merci. Je vais me coucher. Demain j'ai un rendez-vous à ne pas louper...

Il ne laissa même pas le temps nécessaire à ses deux amis pour qu'ils lui souhaitent une bonne nuit, éteignant l'appareil et coupant la conversation par la même occasion. Il s'enfonça dans le couloir, enlevant son t shirt tout en marchant, prenant garde à ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas risquer de réveiller sa nièce.

Il avait réussi à se lever à l'aube et avait été le premier devant la classe de sa nièce ce matin. Bon les six réveils qu'il avait enregistré sur son téléphone avaient peut-être aidé. Il avait joué l'adulte responsable, enfin autant que possible. Les grognements de la petite métisse, et les mots grossiers qui étaient sortis de sa bouche lorsqu'il l'avait coiffée, il avait décidé de les prendre comme des compliments.

Aujourd'hui, l'adulte responsable c'était lui, et pas cette petite peste insolente de neuf ans qui avait une sévère tendance à se la jouer maternelle envers lui.

Bien sûr, il n'avait pas fais tout cela pour rien. Il en avait profité pour pouvoir surveiller l'arrivée de la berline bleue de son fuyard, sortant de sa cachette lorsqu'il avait vu la chimère entrer dans l'établissement scolaire, portant la petite blondinette de la veille sur son dos. Cette image ainsi que les rires de la gosse mélangés à ceux de Théo firent se serrer le cœur de Liam tandis qu'il s'approchait de la voiture.

Il fit sortir ses griffes, décidé à s'en servir pour ouvrir la porte de force, prenant juste le temps de vérifier que celle-ci n'avait pas été laissée tout simplement ouverte. Il s'agenouilla finalement à côté du véhicule, observant la serrure de celui-ci, une griffe prête à la pénétrer pour forcer l'endroit. Il prit une dernière inspiration, tentant d'oublier ce qu'il était sur le point de faire.

\- Si vous pouviez éviter de l'abîmer ça m'arrangerait. J'ai pas fini de la payer.

* * *

 _ **Voilà, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu de ce chapitre. Et n'oubliez pas : une review c'est ma meilleure des gratouilles pour le chat.**_


End file.
